burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Carson Extreme Hot Rod
Why isn't the boost type showing up in the infobox? is it because of the template, cause it's written in the infobox but dosn't appear on the actual page. Also, isn't it called Shot boost? Homertime3 08:15, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :It is probably a problem with the infobox. You might want to message Rappy and tell him. No, it's not called Shot Boost. i downloaded it when they released it by accident, and it's just called Locked Strength I'm not buying that this car has a strength rating of 8. I mean, I can't "driveaway" from anything and it can barely take traffic head-on even at low speeds. KonigCCX 04:24, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :The reason for that is because its wheels are exposed. While its body may be tough as steel and it deals a lot of power in Takedowns, what causes a car to wreck is a distortion of the chassis. This is VERY easy in the Extreme Hottie because the wheels jut out on these little pipes. It's the same reason why the PCPD crashes so easily. :It's also why the Toy Cars are so endurable. You see, the Toy Cars don't actually distort on impact, meaning that they can survive many more crashes than the normal cars can. KBABZ 05:05, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I've been thinking that was the reason ever since I first used it. And when it comes to the toys, I had them figured out from the start. I'm glad they don't have a full blown damage model, being able to traffic check with a Toy P12 and take on a bus at full boost is fun and hilarious. (So is driving away from almost any crash) KonigCCX 05:55, 13 March 2009 (UTC) definitely. it's the exposed front wheels that does it. the thing can grind around any turn or take on any rival, but hit anything at the right angle, take off one of the front wheels, instant wreck. how are you guys getting the top speed numbers? :There was this really cool guy who came along and calculated the top speeds and put them up for us to use. KBABZ 10:20, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Manufacturer Glitch Is anyone experiencing this glitch after the Big Surf Island Update? Whenever I got to the junkyard to select the Hot Rod, it no longer says Carson, it says "Hunter Extreme Hot Rod." :On my game it never showed the manufacturer for the Toys, Legendary, or Boost Special cars but I haven't looked at those cars after v1.9 [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 03:00, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe its not a glitch after all. I think Hunter must've illegaly acquired the Carson Extreme Hotrod from Carson. JMBZ-12 15:10, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Well you may think so, but that sure doesn't mean it belongs in the wiki's articles. It's not official. } :It's of course a glitch but it should be added to all the DLC cars (except the PCPD ones) that v1.9 added the the car make & logo the the car's names cause beforev1.9 all my Legends, Toys, & Boost Specials had no make next to their names. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:23, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Note ''"A few billboards on Big Surf Island advertise the Extreme Hotrod. On the picture, flames come out of the exhaust pipes right above the engine, which is not entirely accurate to the in-game model of the car." This should happen when the Extreme Hot Rod does a wheelie, it would fit perfectly. Backwards boost Is that really the only one car that can boost backwards? SUPERSYLUX 21:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Boost after markes man Did you notice that it continues to boost after marked man events? SUPERSYLUX 22:05, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Boost bar? What's the point of having a Boost bar when you have unlimited Bost? Real Life Analog Stumbled upon a hot rod name The Wild Thang. The machine was built back in 1990 acording to the internet, and it bears quite a resemblance to the Carson Extreme. Not sure if this info should be in the trivia or something, but I think it is interesting enough to be on the talk page. http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-uI4kleLcsT0/TwXrKmcJlgI/AAAAAAAAKmU/4wr0cz3cFao/s1600/DSC_0034.JPG - 11:07, February 21, 2018 (UTC)